wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/26
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXVI DRUGI DZIEŃ NIEWOLI. Milady śniła, iż dostała nakoniec d‘Artagnana, iż patrzy na śmierć jego i właśnie widok krwi nienawistnej, płynącej z pod topora katowskiego, wywołał na usteczka te uśmiech prześliczny. Spała, jak śpi więzień, kołysany pierwszą nadzieją wolności. Nazajutrz, gdy zajrzano do pokoju, leżała jeszcze w łóżku. Felton zatrzymał się na korytarzu: przyprowadził właśnie kobietę, o której wczoraj wspomniał. Kobieta przystąpiła do łóżka, ofiarując usługi. Milady była zwykle blada, wygląd jej zatem mógł oszukać każdego, co ją po raz pierwszy zobaczył. — Mam gorączkę — rzekła — całą noc długą spędziłam bezsennie, cierpię straszliwie: czy będziesz litościwszą, niż ci, którzy mnie wczoraj odwiedzali? Niczego nie pragnę, tylko pozwolenia na pozostanie w łóżku. — Czy chce pani, abym przywołała doktora? — odpowiedziała kobieta. Felton słuchał rozmowy, lecz się nie odzywał. Milady rozważyła, że im więcej ludzi będzie koło niej, tem więcej będzie roboty z ich rozczulaniem, a lord Winter czujność podwoi. Doktór wreszcie może poznać, że choroba udana, a milady po przegraniu pierwszej partji, drugiej przegrać nie chciała. — Na co wołać doktora — rzekła — ci panowie zdecydowali wczoraj, że moja choroba jest komedją, tak samo byłoby i dzisiaj; od wczorajszego wieczoru mieli dość czasu, aby doktora uprzedzić. — A więc — rzekł Felton zniecierpliwiony — niech pani sama powie, jakiego chce lekarstwa. — O mój Boże, czyż ja wiem? czuję się chora, ot i wszystko; dajcie mi, czego chcecie, mało mnie to obchodzi. — Poproście lorda de Winter — rzekł Felton, znudzony ciągłem narzekaniem. — O! nie, nie! — krzyknęła milady — nie wołajcie go, błagam pana, zdrowa jestem, nic mi nie trzeba, niech nie przychodzi. Tyle było pośpiechu, tyle wymowy pociągającej w tym okrzyku, że Felton pomimo woli wszedł do pokoju. — Aha, przyszedł — pomyślała milady. — Jednakże, jeżeli pani cierpi rzeczywiście — odezwał się — poślemy po doktora, a jeżeli pani nas zwodzi, ha! tem gorzej dla niej, my przynajmniej z naszej strony nie będziemy mieli sobie nic do wyrzucenia. Milady nie odpowiedziała; tylko, przechyliwszy na poduszkę śliczną główkę, zaczęła łkać głośno. Felton patrzył przez chwilę ze zwykłą obojętnością; nareszcie, widząc, że kryzys się przeciąga, wyszedł z pokoju; za nim wyszła i kobieta. Lord de Winter nie ukazał się. — Zdaje mi się, że zaczynam pojmować jasno — szeptała milady z dziką radością, nakrywając się prześcieradłami, by ukryć przed oczami, mogącemi ją podpatrywać, wybuch zadowolenia. Dwie godziny upłynęły. — Czas już wyzdrowieć — rzekła — wstawajmy i starajmy się otrzymać jakąkolwiek korzyść z dnia dzisiejszego; mam tylko dni dziesięć, a dziś wieczorem dwa już upłyną. Nazajutrz rano przyniesiono milady śniadanie; pewna była, iż niebawem przyjdą stół zabrać i że wtedy Feltona zobaczy. Nie omyliła się; Felton wszedł i, nie zważając, czy milady jadła już, rozkazał wynieść stół, który zwykle przynoszono nakryty i zastawiony. Felton został jeszcze; w ręku trzymał jakąś książkę. Milady, wyciągnięta w fotelu obok kominka, piękna, blada, z wyrazem rezygnacji na twarzy, wyglądała, jak święta dziewica, oczekująca męczeństwa. Młody człowiek zbliżył się i rzekł: — Lord de Winter, będąc sam katolikiem jako i ty pani, pomyślał, iż brak modlitw i obrządków twojego wyznania może być pani przykry; zgadza się zatem, abyś pani choć przeczytała każdego dnia mszę swoją, a oto książka, zawierająca cały rytuał. Widząc minę, z jaką Felton położył książkę na stoliczku obok niej, słysząc głos, jakim wymówił te słowa swoję mszę, i uśmiech wzgardliwy, towarzyszący tym słowom, milady podniosła głowę i patrzyła na niego uważnie. Wtedy z włosów, zaczesanych gładko, z ubrania skromnego do przesady, z czoła gładkiego, jak marmur, lecz, jak tenże twardego i nieprzeniknionego, domyśliła się w nim jednego z tych ponurych purytanów, jakich spotykała tak często na dworze króla Jakóba, jak i na dworze króla Francji, gdzie pomimo wspomnienia nocy Świętego Bartłomieja, przebywali niekiedy, szukając schronienia. Przyszło jej nagle jedno z tych natchnień, jakie miewają tylko ludzie genjalni w chwilach stanowczych, decydujących, o losie całego życia. Dwa te słowa msza swoja i spojrzenie uważne na Feltona objaśniły ją o całej ważności odpowiedzi, jaką dać zamierzała. Z szybkością sobie właściwą znalazła ją gotową: — Ja? — rzekła z równą pogardą, jaką zauważyła w głosie Feltona — ja mam odczytywać mszę swoją? Lord de Winter, katolik skażony, wie doskonale, że nie jestem tego, co on wyznania, a to są zapewne nowe sidła, które na mnie zastawia. — Jakiejże religji pani jesteś? — zapytał Felton, ze źle ukrytem zdziwieniem. — Wyznam to — zawołała milady, udając egzaltację — lecz wyznam w dniu, w którym już dosyć wycierpię za moją wiarę. Spojrzenie Feltona odkryło milady, jaki wyłom zrobiła w jego przekonaniach. Młody oficer pozostał jednak milczący i nieruchomy; wzrok jego mówił jedynie. — Jestem w rękach nieprzyjaciół moich — ciągnęła z entuzjazmem, właściwym purytanom — czy mnie Bóg mój wybawi, czy zginę dla Boga mojego, wszystko mi jedno! Oto odpowiedź, którą, proszę, zanieś pan lordowi de Winter. A co do tej książki — dodała, wskazując ją końcem palca zdaleka, jak gdyby się obawiała splamić dotknięciem — możesz ją pan zabrać i użyć dla siebie; bezwątpienia bowiem jesteś podwójnym wspólnikiem lorda Wintera, wspólnikiem w prześladowaniu i wspólnikiem w herezji. Felton nie odpowiedział, zabrał książkę z tem samem uczuciem pogardy, jak, kiedy ją przyniósł, i wyszedł zamyślony. O piątej wieczorem przyszedł lord Winter; milady miała czas przez dzień cały nakreślić plan postępowania; przyjęła go też, jak kobieta, czująca, że przy niej zwycięstwo. — Zdaje się — rzekł baron, siadając na fotelu naprzeciw milady i wyciągając niedbale nogi przed ogniem — zdaje się, że popełniliśmy małą apostazję! — Co pan chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Chcę powiedzieć, że od ostatniego naszego widzenia się zmieniliśmy religję; czyś pani przypadkiem nie wyszła trzeci raz zamąż, za protestanta?... — Wytłomacz się, milordzie — odparła uwięziona z powagą — oświadczam, iż nie rozumiem wcale słów twoich. — To znaczy, że nie masz żadnej religji; wolę cię nawet taką — rzekł drwiąco milord. — Z pewnością, że przypadałoby to bardziej do twoich przekonań. — O! przyznaję, iż mi to wszystko jedno. — Choćbyś się nie przyznał do religijnej obojętności, poznać ją łatwo po rozwiązłem życiu i twoich występkach. — Co! ty mówisz o rozpuście, pani Messalino!... ty, lady Makbet!... Albo mnie słuch myli, lub też jesteś bardzo bezczelna!... — Mówisz w ten sposób, bo wiesz, że nas podsłuchują, mój panie — odrzekła wyniośle milady — chcesz podburzyć przeciwko mnie dozorców i prześladowców moich! — Dozorców!... prześladowców!... O, pani, zanadto patetycznie się wyrażasz; wczorajsza komedja zamienia się w tragedję, jak widzę. Mniejsza o to, za osiem dni znajdziesz się pani na właściwem miejscu, a wtedy skończy się moje zadanie. — Zadanie haniebne! bezbożne!... — odparła milady z uniesieniem ofiary, wyzywającej sędziego. — Na honor! sądzę, że ta hultajka dostaje warjacji. No, no, uspokój się zacna purytanko, w przeciwnym razie w lochu cię zamknę. Prawdopodobnie wino szampańskie poszło ci do głowy?... Uspokój się, to przejdzie bez śladu i szkodliwych następstw. Lord Winter wyszedł, klnąc straszliwie, co w owym czasie było przyzwyczajeniem wysokiej szlachty. Felton znajdował się rzeczywiście za drzwiami i nie stracił ani słowa z prowadzonej rozmowy. Milady wiedziała, co robi. — Idź, idź — mówiła w myśli do szwagra — zbliża się stanowcza chwila, lecz ty się dowiesz o wszystkiem, stary głupcze, gdy będzie już po niewczasie. Cisza zaległa, znów dwie godziny upłynęły, przyniesiono kolację; milady odmawiała głośno modlitwy, jakich się nauczyła od zażartego purytanina, starego sługi swego drugiego męża. Była, jak w zachwyceniu, i udawała, że nie słyszy, co się koło niej dzieje. Felton skinął, by jej nie przeszkadzano i wyszedł pocichu razem z żołnierzami. Milady wiedziała, że ją obeserwują, odmawiała też modlitwy do końca i zdawało się jej, że żołnierze, będący na warcie, przestali chodzić, tylko słuchali jej głosu. Tego właśnie pragnęła; po ukończeniu nabożeństwa, powstała, usiadła przy stole, zjadła trochę i piła jedynie wodę. W godzinę potem żołnierze zabrali stolik z nakryciem, lecz tym razem Felton im nie towarzyszył. — Obawia się więc za często mnie widywać... — pomyślała i odwróciła się do ściany, by ukryć uśmiech triumfu, mogący ją zdradzić. Po niejakiej chwili cisza zaległa stary zamek, słychać było jedynie nieustający szmer fali morskiej; wtedy głosem harmonijnym i dźwięcznym zaczęła śpiewać pierwszą strofkę psalmu, znanego i najwięcej ulubionego przez purytanów: Boże! odwracasz się od nas, ''Pozostawiasz własnym siłom, ''Lecz w chwilach niedoli ''Wyciągasz ku nam prawicę wszechmocną. Wiersz nie był dobry, nie było w nim miary ni rymu, lecz purytanie nie znali się na poezji. Milady, śpiewając, nasłuchiwała; straż zatrzymała się, jak skamieniała. Mogła zatem osądzić, iż uczyniła wrażenie. Śpiewała dalej zawzięcie z niewymownem uczuciem; zdawało jej się, że śpiew rozlega się daleko pod sklepieniami i jak urok magiczny miękczy serca jej stróżów. Pokazało się jednak, że żołnierz na warcie, zapewne zagorzały katolik, otrząsł się z wrażenia i przez drzwi zawołał: — Ucisz się pani nareszcie, śpiew twój smutny, jak ''De profundis, a połączony z przyjemnością stania na warcie, staje się nie do wytrzymania. — Milczeć!... — odezwał się poważny głos, po którym rozpoznała Feltona — nie mieszaj się w nieswoje rzeczy, błaźnie! Czy masz rozkaz nie pozwalać śpiewać tej kobiecie?... Nie. Kazano ci pilnować, kazano strzelać do niej, gdyby chciała uciekać. Strzeż jej zatem; zabij, gdy będzie trzeba, lecz nie zmieniaj rozkazów, jakie otrzymałeś. Radość niepohamowana rozjaśniła oblicze milady i, jak błyskawica, przemknęła po twarzy, lecz, udając, że nie słyszy rozmowy, z której każde słówko zapamiętała, zaczęła znów, nadając głosowi urok, rozciągłość i dźwięk, któremi ją sam szatan obdarzył: ''W nagrodę łez i niedoli ''Za wygnanie i kajdany ''Mam tylko młodość i modlitwę ''I Boga, który cierpienia policzy. Głos cudowny nadawał prostym wierszom psalmu wyraz i urok, jakie purytanie najzapamiętalsi rzadko znajdowali w śpiewach swych braci; Feltonowi też zdawało się, że słyszy śpiew anioła, pocieszającego trzech Hebrajczyków, w piec gorejący rzuconych na spalenie. Milady ciągnęła dalej: ''Lecz dzień wyzwolenia nadejdzie dla nas; ''O Boże mocny, Boże sprawiedliwy; ''A gdy i tego odmówisz nam biednym, ''Przyjmiemy cierpienie i śmierć z ręki Twojej. Ostatnią strofkę okrutna czarodziejka oddała z takiem uczuciem porywającem, że młody oficer nie był w stanie słuchać dłużej: otworzył drzwi gwałtownie i ukazał się na progu blady; jak zawsze, jeno oczy mu ogniem pałały. — Dlaczego pani śpiewasz — odezwał się — i po co takim głosem rozdzierającym? — Przebacz pan — rzekła milady łagodnie — zapomniałam, że pieśni moje źle brzmią w tym domu. Obraziłam pana, jako katolika, lecz, przysięgam, nieumyślnie; przebacz mi winę, wielką zapewne, lecz mimowolną. Milady piękna była, mówiąc to, uniesienie religijne, w jakiem zdawała się być pogrążona, taki nadziemski wyraz nadawało jej fizjognomji, iż Felton olśniony sądził, że widzi teraz anioła, którego przedtem słyszał jedynie. — Tak, pani — odpowiedział — zakłócasz spokój ludzi, mieszkających w zamku. Biedny szaleniec nie spostrzegł, iż odpowiedź ta bez związku, odkrywa milady głębie jego duszy. — Nie będę już śpiewała — rzekła milady, spuszczając oczy z pokorą i rezygnacją. — Tego nie żądam; śpiewaj pani, tylko nie tak głośno, a głównie podczas nocy... Z temi słowy, czując, że dłużej nie potrafi być surowym, młody człowiek oddalił się pośpiesznie. — Dobrze zrobiłeś, panie poruczniku — odezwał się żołnierz — te psalmy zakłócają spokój duszy... można się jednak do nich przyzwyczaić: ona głos ma taki piękny!